The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle so designed and arranged as to be comfortably used by the cyclist.
As is known, bicycle saddles conventionally consist of a metal spring loaded frame, on which there is usually provided a padding covered by a suitable covering material.
These known bicycle saddles, on the other hand, are scarcely comfortable since they are made from scarcely air permeable materials.
Thus, known bicycle saddles prevent the body part supported thereby from properly perspirating, with consequent heating and sweating phenomena.